superman's Daughter
by themostlovely
Summary: Laura Kent is a confused teenage super with a major hero complex. after her father dies her mother sends her away to school, eventually ending up at sky high. what happens when a certain flame throwing bad boy takes serious notice of her?
1. new school

I felt the cool breeze whip through my raven hair as I stepped out on too the stone balcony, looking out over the court yard of Xaviers School for the gifted. the stars were bright and shining over the clear night sky and I silently wondered what my home planet must have been like, I know that I would have been so incredibly normal there something I wanted more then anything. iKrypton./i

I was supposedly half human ibarely/i, I took after my father so much that I would be surprised if I had an ounce of human blood in me. I looked like him, I acted like him, I even had his every Kryptonian power and weakness. after he was killed while I was still young my mother couldn't even bare to look at me.

She thought it best to send me away, her excuse? i it would be best if my little brother grew up normally/i without any knowledge of his alien sister and dead father that he will only ever know as Clark Kent ace reporter for the daily planet. The real reason she did it? She couldn't bare to look in my eyes everyday and see the husband she had lost so many years ago.

I leaned over the Balcony railing resting my head in my folded arms across the railing. After hopping around from place to place living mostly with my fathers old friends and colleagues, usually at the justice leagues space station or Bruce Wayne's mansion in Gothem ( he claimed to be more than happy that some one would finally enjoy his enormous estate and personal services, but I know he was more than a little awkward having a teenage girl around in his life) until Xavier offered to take me in at his school where he claimed there would be more people like me, between you and me I felt more at home in the JL space station then anywhere here on earth.

My ears twitched as the distinct sound of wheels squeaking against marble floors followed by hushed voices bounced through the halls.

I strained my ears as I focused the muscles picking up the conversation clearer then if I was actually standing with them.

"you can't send her away we're the only thing she has"

"I'm sorry Logan its the only way I know how"

"you can't do this!"

"think about whats best for her! Do you honestly believe this is what she needs? For her to stay here? She isn't happy and you know it!"

"she won't be any more happy if you send her away!"

"Logan I have made my decision, end of discussion"

a few stray tears rolled down my cheek, he was right 'the professor' I wasn't happy here, though I doubt I'd be much happier anywhere else. I was nothing but a freak among freaks no matter what anybody else said I was different I was ialone/i

I felt the professors wheel chair gently roll next to me.

"Laura, we need to talk"

I blinked the tears away straighting myself out before I turned to face professor Xavier and a fuming Wolverine standing behind him. I smiled in attempt to ease his anger, but he just turned away and stormed out of the room.

" I found a school for you. For supers, I think you would feel more... comfortable at this school"

I looked away, hiding my hurt and sadness that was slowly filling my heart and pouring out through my ice blue eyes.

"i... understand professor"

I tried to force a smile, I knew he was doing what he thought best for me and I trusted that, he was the closest thing to a parental figure I had since my father.

"Laura, you know I only have your best interests at heart and I'm sure this school can really help you"

"i know, I will try my best.. "

The professor gave me a warm smile before turning his chair around and wheeling it through the room.

"Scott and storm will take to you to the bus station tomorrow, I have arranged everything you will be staying in a house next to the stronghold residence. I trusted Steve and Josie to.. help you out when you get there"

I smiled nodding my head in response before he disappeared behind the huge oak doors.

My breathing came out a little shaky as I fought of tears that threatened to spill over.

after packing the few things that I had in a large black duffel I slowly fell into an uneasy sleep that night.

I woke up hours before the sun rised not being able to properly sleep with everything on my mind. I took a short shower only washing my hair and body, then dressing in the only outfit I left out of my bag.

Red t-shirt blue jeans and my official X-men jacket, it was my pride and joy Logan, Scott and the professor gave it to me when I became an official member of the X-men team. It was a black leather motor cycle styled jacket with a giant Grey X on the back and two small X's on either side of the collar. Logan had it upgraded to fire proof a few weeks later when Pyro kept setting my clothes on fire to get my attention.

I brushed my teeth and cleaned my already spotless room to insane perfection. Three hours later and storm had already come and tell me it was time to go.

I smiled a little crookedly at her while she led me through the halls and back down to the x-men lair where Logan, Bobby, Rouge, Scott and the professor waited

Rogue was a little more attached to me than the other students, seeing as I was the only person she could ever have skin to skin contact with, and I didn't really mind her all that much either, in fact I actually considered her to be my friend oddly enough.

I hugged everybody good bye promising to call and email and all that jazz before Storm, Logan and Scott took me to the bus station giving me one more good bye hug, storm wrapped her arms around me in motherly fashion

"now I want you to call us if you need anything, for any reason at all and I will jet down there faster than you can blink, okay"

I laughed and let go of storm. She was always like a protective big sister to me not quite a mother but not quite a silly friend either.

I was getting ready to pull away from her when she slipped something cold that felt slightly like metal into my hands. I blinked before pulling it up to eye level. It was one of those high tech PDA cell phone things.

Storm smiled at my confused expression as I glanced back and forth between her and the little gadget.

"so you can call us anytime, anywhere"

I smiled as she hugged me again. I was touched really, really touched to think that they cared this much about me. I almost started to tear up ialmost/i

I let go of storm to give Scott a Brief hug, me and him weren't as close but I still cared for him and I knew i even though he wouldn't admit it/i he was pretty fond of me too.

I moved down the line to Logan last, who's face seemed to be void of any emotion, I knew he was just as hurt about me leaving as I was. Out of all the people at Xaviers school I was probably closest to Logan, we both understood what its like to not know who you really are, to be completely alone. We just igot/i each other.

"get outta here kid, and learn well at that school your going to I expect to hear about a super chick that lifts trucks off fire fighter okay"

I smiled laughing a little, though it came out a little chocked.

"count on it"

I smiled , what probably looked more melancholy then I intended as my bus pulled up. I waved one last time at them before boarding the bus. The bus headed for Maxville i my new home... great/i


	2. loooonnngg bus ride

And here I stood, in the middle of my mint condition ridiculously clean house, in the middle of a ridiculously clean neighborhood. This place had everything the trimmed hedge the perfectly lush, green lawn, the white picket fence. And one of my neighbors actually had a little beagle in there yard named spot.

The house was an all around nice place 'perfect' actually it was two stories with a small kitchen and living room on the first floor with a glass door in the kitchen that led to the small backyard. With all the bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs that all together made a total of four rooms.

I didn't even get a chance to look around to much before the doorbell rang. I dropped my duffel in the middle of the hardwood floor taking my time to walk the five steps It took to reach the front door. There stood a man about 4 or 5 inches taller than me with a decent build and brown hair that was neatly styled to show his watery blue eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. I instantly recognized him as the Commander

"Steve Stronghold, you must be Laura, the professor told me that you would be coming today"

I looked down at his outstretched arm a little taken back by his bluntness but shook his hand none the less.

"uh yeah, I just got in actually"

I eyed the strange man up and down a little warily as he invited himself in stepping past me in to my new residence.

"nice place, nice place. So the professor tells me you will be attending sky high?"

'sky high?'

"i.... guess soooo"

"great, great, my son will be starting there too. Him and his friend Layla will actually be coming by to show you to the bus stop tomorrow"

"um thats... great thanks"

I was starting to feel a little awkward never really being the talkative type, I could tell I was making this 'Mr. Stronghold' uncomfortable with my vagueness, as he was shifting from one foot to the other.

"ah yes, my wife Josie wanted me to give this to you"

he extended a small brown paper bag that he had in hand since he arrive. I took the bag warily from his hand as I stared at it in confusion.

"there chocolate chip cookies, some of the best Josie made them herself"

I nodded slowly as I sat the small bag on the nearby kitchen counter. Before turning back to Mr stronghold still feeling awkward as ever.

"tell your wife thank you, I'm sure there delicious"

"yes, well Its getting late, I should let you get settled in"

and indeed it was late the sun had already gone down and if the blinking numbers on the digital clock in the living room was any indication of how late it really was 7:30 than he was right I still needed to settle in.

"if you ever need anything me and my wife are more than happy to help you just let us know alright?"

I nodded in his general direction while I picked my duffel bag off the floor. He smiled at me before showing himself out shutting the windowed door behind him. I trudged up the stairs and into the first bedroom I saw down the long hallway.

It was a nice simple room, a medium sized bed, closet, book self and dresser a window on the far wall that overlooked the front lawn with a little window seat built into the wall, and all blue décor. It was nice.

I threw my duffel down unzipping it to pull out some pajama pants and a tank top that I changed into along with some picture that the guys had given me before I left, with some I already had.

The first one was of me and two little 'mutants' no more than 10 years of age hanging off my arms as I effortlessly held them up while doing the "strong-man-pose". The second picture was a simple one of me and the professor in front of the school the first day I arrived at Xaviers. I smiled down at it remembering how I met everyone for the first time, lets just say, we weren't as tight as we are now.

The next picture was a framed one that rogue had given me. It was taken during movie-night-madness in the living room of Xaviers school. I was laying across everyone, with my head in pyros lap facing the T.V my middle on Logan who had the bowl of pop corn resting on my tummy, and my legs that were laying across rogue and bobby who were cuddled up together and rogue rubbing my leg with her ungloved hand. I smiled placing that particular picture on a desk nearby where I could always see it.

The last picture I held was an old one of me and my father, I was 4 at the time and he was bent down to my level holding me around the middle as I laughed at the camera. I stared at that photo longer than I intended before stuffing it away in a nearby drawer. I leaned my head against the window sill as I stretched my body out the length of the small window seat and slowly drifted asleep.

I was startled awake by the buzzing of the doorbell. I stumbled and fell off the window seat I had fallen asleep on before scrambling to stand and going super sonic to the door. And once again there stood two figures, one that looked much like a mini mr. Stronghold wearing enough red white and blue to rival captain america himself, and a girl with light reddish hair and wayyyyy to much green.

"hi, i'm will stronghold..... and your not even dressed!?"

I looked down at my clothes self consciously seeing that I was indeed still in my pajamas.

I looked back up to see the girl looking a little dismayed.

"the bus will be here in ten minutes and we can't miss it"

I laughed nervously rubbing the back of my head while fiddling with the hem of my tank top.

"um one sec..."

I went super sonic speeding so fast that everything else seemed to pause, it was one of the most amazing rushes that I could get, and I couldn't imagine how people lived without being able to do this 'to feel this'.

I was still in super mode when I threw on my clothes that I had worn yesterday, they were still clean besides its not like I had much else. I quickly raked a brush through my hair taking a small hair band pulling the long hair falling in my face that would have been my bangs if they weren't so long back, with the rest of my hair resting completely straight against my shoulders.

I grabbed my school bag with supplies I had from Xaviers while I super sped down the stairs stopping abruptly in front of a shocked will, and hippie chick. 'I still hadn't gotten her name'

"ready"

wills face resembled that of a blow fish while the girl gasped smiling,

"how did you do that, is that your power?"

I shifted uncomfortably nudging past them after locking the door. I adjusted the strap to my bag continuing towards the sidewalk in front of my house the two kids trailing behind.

"um... yeah kinda"

"kinda?"

the will kid cocked his eyebrow skeptically towards me in question. I looked everywhere but them still fiddling with my strap.

"it's complicated..."

thankfully they dropped the subject as they took the lead waltzing casually down the sidewalk to a near by street corner, wear I assumed the bus would stop.

"I'm Layla by the way"

Layla was like a ray of fucking sun shine all on her own, she simply oozed happy-sunshine-and-unicorns attitude.

"Laura..."

"so you were really part of the X-men team, that is sooo cool"

"uh... yeah I guess"

"so what is Wolverine like, can he really heal as fast as everyone says?"

"um yeah, he can"

"that is so awesome, I wish I had a cool power like that, then I probably wouldn't ever get hurt..."

Layla continued to ramble on, a nervous habit I suppose. The bus finally pulled up cutting off Layla's long winded, one sided conversation.

Layla walked onto the bus following closely behind will. I was about to step on when both were suddenly stopped by the bus driver.

"whats your name freshman?"

"uh.. Will Stronghold?"

I could hear the bus driver audibly gulp while he looked up in awe of will.

"Stronghold? Son of Commander and Jetstream?"

I could see will and Layla exchange confused glances as I tapped my foot impatiently wanting to sit down.

"EVERYONE!, this is Will Stronghold son of Commander and Jetstream!!"

the weird bus driver placed his hands on wills shoulders directing him to an occupied seat right behind him while motioning to the two occupants.

"you two, up! The seat behind Ron Wilson is reserved for Will Stronghold"

"of course, it would be an Honor sir, Magenta get up"

I saw a nerdy looking kid with glasses and an orange shirt start to scramble with his things while a bored/slightly disgusted looking girl wearing allot of purple crossed her arms across her chest.

"why? He only needs one seat"

"so, he can sit next to his girlfriend"

the nerdy kid made a hand gesture motioning towards Layla.

"oh, her uh, shes not my girlfriend, we're just friends"

I could see Layla looked a little pained at his statement but smiled none the less.

"totally, he's like my brother"

after everything settled down Layla and Will wondered further to the back of the bus not troubling the other two kids by making them move.

Will sat next to a tall bleach blond kid that wore so much neon he looked like he could glow in the dark. While Layla sat down across from them next to a kid that looked totally oblivious. I seated myself in front of Layla, diagonal to Will and his Friend. And to my surprise, behind the orange nerdy kid I noticed as he twisted to face me while the bus drove off.

"thats an official X-men jacket!!! you're on the X-men team!?!!??"

I looked around nervously as this kid stared at me in shock and awe.

"uh... yeah I was"

"oh my gosh, that is so cool! So did you know cyclopes? What were his glasses like, how did they make them so he could control his power? I mean there had to be some serious stuff going on, on a molecular level to keep his laser vision under control right?"

"uh..."

great, this was going to be a loooonnngggg bus ride.....


	3. power placement

Well my day wasn't going as planned (but when does anything really go according to plan?) I found out that not only is the bus driver weird but hes crazy as well.

After listening to 'Ethan' (as I later found out) fire off round after round of questions about the X-men (none of which he would give me time to answer) the crazy bus driver drove off a bridge, 'literally' now I didn't freak out because I knew I would be fine even if I didn't peel out of the bus like a can opener, I would definitely survive the crash (i wont lie i was shocked as hell), but all the other kids screamed bloody murder the minute we reached the bridge.

And then we 'LANDED' on sky high. Haha I get it,sky high ya know cause its in the sky..... yeah... After landing all the new freshman were round up into a group by a chubby kid that could run at super speed, and another boy that apparently could stretch himself... like a giant rubber band..... seriously who gave birth to these kids?

After harassing the new students a brunette girl, wearing quite a bit of pink, who apparently was the senior class president saved us.... hmmm saved by a pink brunette, thats new.

a long shpill about rules and having fun later, i am now standing in the middle of an enormous gym to go through what Ethan and Magenta fondly described as "power placement" apparently its a placement that all students have to go through, it decides weather you fall into the popular category or head down the loser track to quote magenta, I believe the preferred terms are Hero and sidekick, oh excuse me I mean "hero support".

"ALRIGHT! listen up! My name is Coach Boomer, You may know me as "Sonic Boom. You may not. Here's how Power Placement  
is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine  
where you will be assigned.

Hero or sidekick.

Now, every year there are  
a few students or, as I like to call them, "whiner babies", who see fit to question and to complain  
about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be  
no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

a few mumbled responses that barley bounced through the gym were given.

"i said. ARE. WE. CLEAAAAR!!!!"

" YES, COACH BOOMER"

"GO-TIME!

you, the one in red"

i looked around to see if the scary man in shorts was pointing to anyone else near me that had red on.... no such luck.

"get up here!"

i squirmed my way through the crowd careful not to use my full strength as i made my way up the steps and on to the polished wooden platform. layla and will gave me encouraging smiles while everyone else looked on in sympathy or fascination.

i reached the platform standing directly in front of 'scary-man-in-shorts' as i like to refer to him as now, just barley reaching his height.

"CAR!"

my eyes widen in shock as he pressed a big red button causing an old junk car to fall from the ceiling. i threw my hands above my head successfully catching the dangerous metal object before it could cause any harm to anyone else. i let out a giant breath of relief, i carefully reached over grabbing the front car between my hands creating a hand indent on the hood as i gently sat the beat up car down onto the platform.

"impressive, HERO!"

"are you insane!? what would have happened if that landed on someone else, or if i didn't have the ability to catch it!? that stunt could have killed me or anyone else here!!!"

"THATS ENOUGH! last time i checked i was the superior and YOU WERE THE STUDENT! now get off my platform before i change my mind!"

i glared the worst glare i could manage as i stocked of the platform and over to the bleachers where i may have sat down a little to hard in my angered state causing a slight indent in the metal, but i didn't care i was to busy thinking about how insane this whole school was. was everyone here taking crazy pills or on some kind of drugs?

i was to busy mulling over the possibility of drugs i didn't notice to much of the other placements. what i did notice was zach, magenta, and eathan all made sidkick as well as layla due to her refusing to display her powers.

"We'll pick it up right after lunch, starting with you."

scary man leaned forward pointing directly at will. i started walking towards the giant double doors that i assumed led to the cafeteria with my bag in tow only to be rejoined in the lunch line by will Layla and there new set of friends. what is it with these people that they feel the need to gravitate towards me, i thought i would be on mine own after will and Layla showed me where the bus stop was.... apparently not.

"That's not cool. I tell you, Boomer will regret making me a sidekick. Someday it'll be dark, he'll be all alone, walking to his car He'll drop his keys, and I won't glow to help him find 'em."

i rolled my eyes listening to Zachs little speech. i thought he was acting a bit ridiculous i thought this whole placement was ridiculous, scratch that this whole school is ridiculous!

"You got a problem with me?"

Just then coach boomer turned around glaring straight at zach. when did he get here? wait why is he even here? don't teachers have like a lounge or something where they sip coffee and stuff themselves with overly expensive pastries?

"Uh, no."

"No what?"

"No, sir. No, sir! No, sir!"

"Just messin' with you, sidekick."

Coach Boomer suddenly morphed back into some red head kid we saw at power placement earlier... so that's why...

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the school gym!"

i sighed quickly sitting at some random table hoping to lose the band of side kicks .... whatever god there is... they must hate me...

"Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me?"

will sat directly infront of me nervously glancing over his shoulder. i leaned over to see around him, low and behold there was yet another scary-man glaring holes into Will's back. he definitely had the whole "bad-boy" thing going for him, long dark hair with red streaks and dark skin, leather jacket, bike gloves, complete with ripped jeans and real tats on his wrist... charming...

i slowly leaned back over to a siting position and busied myself with the lunch i had been given. i wanted nothing to do with whatever problems "scary-bad-boy" had with will.

"Dude."

"What?"

"That's Warren Peace."

Warren Peace? wow i almost feel as bad for him as i do Piotr......

"That's Warren Peace?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard about him."

"His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillain. Baron Battle."

"Where do I come in?"

"Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence."

"No parole until after his third life."

oh shitz, now i really really don't want anything to do with this problem!

"That's great. My first day of Sky High, and I already have an archenemy. Hmm."

Will roughly sat his drink back down onto his tray before nervously glancing around.

"Is he still lookin'?"

Layla glanced up before quickly averting her eyes, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"no."

"no?"

"...no"

Will chanced another peak over his shoulder... scary-bad-boy hadn't moved an inch.

"i thought you said he wasn't looking!?"

i took this chance to slip away, snatching up my lunch along with a few things from Zach and Eathen's trays while they were still preoccupied with the warren, will dilemma and slunk, yes i slunk, out of the cafeteria and through the front doors until i felt the cool rush of fresh air wash over me. i stalked around the different campus buildings, lunch in hand, until i found a nice secluded area by a white brick wall down a little alley way between two buildings. i then proceeded to plop down Indian style on the cold wet grass infront of the tall white wall and shovel the massive amounts of food into my mouth, what can i say, you would have an incredible appetite too if you could throw a three ton tractor like a beach ball or run faster then a freakn' bullet... that and i had absolutely no breakfast, and from the looks of it no dinner tonight either.

i nearly jumped out of my skin when i heard coach boomers thundering voice bouncing all over the campus shattering windows and glasses.

"stronghold SIDE KICK!!!"

i calmed my breathing and my heart rate before glancing around in search of a clock, 3:00 huh i hadn't notice it got so late and i missed the rest of power placement.

freshmen came spilling out of the gym doors followed suite by the school bell ringing releasing the sophmore junior and seniors from there classes.


	4. supergirl

_I'm supergirl_

_and i'm here to save the world_

_but i wanna know, who's gonna save me?_

_I'm supergirl_

_and i'm here to save the world_

_but i wanna know why i feel so alone_......

Hmm... i never thought pizza chips could taste so good. i was walking back home from a mini mart in town after picking up dinner, which consisted of 'pizza chips, butter fingers bar, bag of reeses, cheetos, some peanut butter crackers, and power Ade, just what every growing alien girl needs.

I heard a blood curdling scream that most definitely belonged to a woman coming from around the block. i dropped my dinner and super sped when nobody was looking to the location of the noise. it was in fact woman a very beautiful nicely dressed woman, with dark hair and skin, driving a silver Porsche, and from the looks of it she had lost control a while back.

i stopped in time to see her swirv off the road and start heading through a green field, i ran as fast as i could to catch up to the out of control vehicle, just in time to see it double over twice before flying into the air. 'did cars normally do that?'

i skidded to a stop catching the unconscious woman just as she flew out of the drivers side '_obviously wasn't wearing her seat belt'_ quickly i placed her under me as her car landed and then preceded to explode. i looked down to see if the girl was alright, but she was still unconscious.

i heard police sirens and ambulances rapidly approaching us. i scooped the exotic looking female into my arms and began walking over to the ambulance at a humanly pace all the while trying to think of a plausible explanation to how i got involved.

two cops and some paramedics sprinted over once they caught sight of me and the unconscious girl in my arms. i must have looked a pretty sight myself i had ash streaks across my face, scorch marks, and dirt all over my jeans and i thanked god i wore my fire proof jacket today. the paramedics snatched the girl out of my arms and then i was pulled away by the two cops. i tried to stay within eye sight of the woman to make sure she was alright.

"excuse me miss we're going to have to ask you a few questions. whats your name?"

"Laura, Laura Kent"

"alright miss Kent can you explain to me what happened"

i glanced over to the ambulance and watched them check the girls vitals and other basic things before she started coming too.

"i... i was going for walk when i saw her car fly out of no where, she must have lost control or something but her car just crashed. i was able to pull her out before it exploded..."

the police glanced between each other probably wondering if they should believe me or not, i guess they did because one of them started jotting some stuff down on a little note pad he had. I looked back over to the ambulance to see the girl flailing around trying to get off the gurney they had strapped her to.

"alright, im going to need your phone number and adress. your were pretty lucky miss, but i would advise, next time you decide to play hero... don't you could have been seriously injured, leave that kind of the thing to the supers..."

i rolled my eyes once the wanna be cop turned his head to check out the damage. great well there goes my dinner.... damn, i need to get back its getting late.i started walking down a street that i vaguely recognized as the direction of my house.

"EXCUSE ME!!"

i turned slightly to see the young woman trotting towards me in what looked like very painful silver heels and a very small matching silver sequin dress '_who dresses like that in maxville?'_.

"the police guys tell me that you like, totally saved my life"

i looked around awkwardly, i was hoping to make a clean get away but oh no..... i think i should work on my stealth skills.

"yeah sure i guess, don't worry about it"

i started fiddiling with the hem of my leather X jacket, examining the damage to my clothes.

"well i have to make it up to you, if it wasn't for you i would be a grease smear under my car"

"no, you really don't have to"

"but i insist there must be something i can do for you!?"

she grabbed my hand looking at me with wide hopeful eyes, much like a giddy school girl. she actually gave off the impression that she was a spoiled daddy's rich girl and from what i have seen so far, i don't think thats to far from the truth. i tried to pull my hand back but i didn't want to accidentally pull so hard and have her to think im some amazonian woman freak.

"no really it was nothing..."

and thats when my food deprived stomach decided to give its input by growling rather loudly.... the caramel eyed beauty than smirked in triumph glancing back and forth between my hungry stomach and my face.

"are you sure theres notthhinggg i can do to make it up to you? like sayyyy i don't know dinner maybe?"

i actually contemplated her offer.... what!? i was hungry! my stomach growled again.... damn it

"um no thanks i really need to get home"

she gave me the most pathetic look ever, i felt like i had just kicked a puppy... twice...

"how about a rain check?"

she instantly perked up as she bounced around.

"DEFINITELY!"

and then the paramedics and police guys came to take her back to the ambulance, with much protest form her....

"WAIT!! i didn't catch your name!?"

i glanced back over my shoulder to see her batting away paramedics like pesky gnats.

"...Laura... Laura Kent"

i reluctantly gave her my name, seeing her practically beaming.

"Lacy, Lacy Willson!"

i forced a smile before continuing back down the street trying to find my way back home.

i fell back onto the cream couch in the living once i stumbled through the door. i was tired as hell and hadn't eaten, i was farther away from my street then i first thought and i couldn't power up with all those civilians around... and i have to wash my clothes.....

i tried forcing myself off the couch barely pulling myself upright, i glanced around the house until my eyes landed on a little paper bag resting soundly on the kitchen counter right where i left it the night before. i bolted off the couch faster then humanly possible, greedily snatching the bag up and scooping cookie after cookie into my mouth... holy crackers Mr. stronghold was right these are the best cookies i have ever had!

i slumped down to the floor in total euphoria with the sugary goodness that helped ease the hunger pain in my stomach.

i looked in the bag to see i had devoured every single one of the heavenly goodness... well crap. sighing i stood up tossing the bag into the trash and finally really looking at myself. it was 9:00 pm and i was a sightly mess. i stripped my shirt and jeans of and tossed them into the washing machine with little soap after draping my unsinged jacket over the couch. after i was sure the laundry was going i tromped up stairs and into the nearest bathroom.

i sighed sinking further into the perfectly warm water letting it wash over me and relax my horribly tense muscles. i missed Xaviers, i may not have felt normal there but atleast i was somewhat excepted to a degree, that and people had sense enough to leave me to myself _though i don't know if i should be left to myself..._

so far i have been able to fly pretty far under the radar at school and i intended to keep it that way as long as i could. i didn't need anymore problems then i already have.

sometimes i wish i could go back in time so that i could have been there for him, it was my fault i should have been there i should have saved him!

i sunk down further into the hot water until i was practically drowning....

_i'm sorry.... i miss you.... ~dad~_


	5. Never to late

_ This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong  
_

_Who would have guessed it  
_

_I will not leave alone  
_

_Everything that I own  
_

_To make you feel like it's not too late  
_

_It's never too late_

_fuck_

that's about all i can say right now.

you know how people always say your first day of school is the worse, that it gets better from there? well i would like to meet these people, and give them a piece of my mind in the form of my fist in there face.

remember all that shit about flying under the radar.... yeah well that about just flew out the window the minute i walked into the building. lets rewind shall we? i'll start before the beginning in my last class before lunch. science.

------------------ _REWIND_-------------------------

so far my classes had been going pretty good _'so far_' none of them involved Will, Layla, or any of the other sidekicks for obvious reasons. i sat in the back for all the classes, the teachers didn't make me introduce myself, and the best part none of the students knew who i was or where i came from and i was written off as just another unfamiliar face.

ah yes everything was going swell. and then Mad science. i walked in to see _scary-bad-boy_ (whom i didn't have in any of my previous classes) sitting in the far corner. i wrote it off as nothing. we could just ignore one another and get on with life, besides its not like we actually knew each other.....

"Good morning class, welcome to Mad Science. you may refer to me as Mr. Medulla"

while i was still in the midst of looking for an available seat that was a good distance from the the wanna be bad boy, i noticed the unusual size of the teachers cranium, he also came off a bit arogent like his head size made him above everyone else.

"so lets get right into it. i will be assigning lab partners and i will hear no complaining from any of you, understood. now uh.... excuse me miss...."

i turned to see him glance at what i guessed to be a roll call sheet of the students names.

"ah yes, Miss Kent"

i turned giving him my full attention while he addressed me.

"are you retarded or something? sit"

i looked around a bit confused, i was in the middle of looking for a seat! you arogent GAH!

"i think it is quite clear that the only seat available is that next to Mr. Peace, so please have a sit"

oh cracker jacks. i chanced a sly glance to my left to see Mr. badass himself still looking sullen as ever, glaring straight ahead in the Teachers general direction. i gulped slowly walking over to his lab table. _shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit_

i gently sat my pack down next to my chair careful not to make any sudden moves, i didn't want anymore trouble from _Mr. Peace_ than Will did.

"ah this works out nicely Ms. Kent, Mr. Peace here will be your new lab partner for the semester"

and that is when my head collided with the cold hard unforgiving lab table..... this is where i thought it couldn't get any worse.... _Mr. medulla_ continued to name off various other students and there lab partners, several groans where heard and some squeals of excitement rung out through the class room.

Warren sat stewing the entire duration of class not so much as sparing me a glance until class ended, and then he bolted out of there like his ass was on fire.... _was that smoke coming off_ _of him?_

i thought the worse was behind me, i could stand sitting next to an angsty hot topic model reject for the rest of the school year '_couldn't i?_'.

it really started at lunch while i was in line, and of course was jumped by the sidekick squad who insisted on sitting with me '_well everyone minus Will'_

_"_can you believe will_, _hanging out with that Gwen Graceson?"

i nodded in laylas direction not entirely paying attention i was to preoccupied by the massive amount of food that poured over my tray.

"i mean i know for a fact that whole niceness she puts off is completely fake, do you see the way her gang treats side kicks? its not fair!"

Layla stabbed at her salad obviously a little irked at the fact that will would rather hang with popular kids than the dumpy sidekicks and reject hero... magenta gave a knowing side glance at the angry red head while the two boys sat confused and completely oblivious.

just as Layla was finishing murdering her green ceaser salad will rounded the corner with his food tray in hand.

"over here! i saved you seat!"

will smiled seeing Ethan and Zach waving him over to our table.

"yeah and i saved you a pudding!" Ethan stood up waving said pudding in the air.

i glanced sideways seeing a super sonic speed running around the cafeteria, rounding Ethan and snatching the pudding right out of the poor boys hand. i rolled my eyes as ethen looked like a confused puppy that was just kicked.

"hey buddy"

"hey watch this...."

i was vaguely aware of a stripped arm that slithered its way around chairs and tables before grabbing Wills ankle and tripping him right on to...... ohhhhh snap....

"uh.... sorry"

"you will be"

and there was warren peace himself who was previously sitting by reading a book and eating quietly alone until lash decided to screw Will over... _do not get involved, do not get involved, do not get involved_ i chanted in my head over and over trying to fixate my stare on the plate of food infront of me.

"Let's not do this right now..."

"you think you can do whatever you wont, just cause your names stronghold?"

"look i'm sorry my dad put your dad in jail...."

"nobody talks about my father"

than mr. badass's arms caught on fire... shit he's a pyro!!! _nice going Will!!!_ warren started chucking flames at will who narrowly escaped each attack. and some where along the line the entire cafateria had gathered in a circle to witness the exciting turn of events.

"fight, fight, fight!"

"mr. boy do somthing!!"

"i'm on it!"

and with that said 'mr. boy' ran out of the cafeteria screaming for principle powers... great. Layla was looking frantic while the other sidekicks stood..... stunned and confused.... _its not your problem, its not your problem, it not your problem! _will was grabbing whatever he could to sheild himself from the blasts_._

_"_somebody do somthing!!_"_

i looked over to see Layla looking scared for the first time since i met her.... _ah hell_... i jumped between the two spinning will around to shield him as one of pyros fire blasts hit my back and slowly went out. _shit... _I tossed will to the side before turning to the pyro coming face to face with another fire ball.... _double shit_... the fire caught my red shirt leaving a nice clean cut across the stomcah before i was able to brush the fire completely off.

Warren glared directly at me with a glare i have never seen on _anyone_. he turned his gaze and wound up for another blast, i followed his line of site to see will on the floor trying to recover from the throw. i super sped in front of him as another fire blast was thrown _thank you Logan_ the flame was once again deflected by my leather x jacket.i grabbed will just as more flames where coming our way and as fast as my super sonic ability could go i was spinning will and dodging fire with him as i kept him close in front of me_ i feel like neo in the matrix_. some where in the mix up of smoke i threw will over a counter and he ended up under a table followed close behind by an angry pyro jumping on to the rows of tables, giving blow after blow of fire obviously trying to intimidate will.

"wheres your sidekicks, sidekick!?"

"right here!"

and it was then that the fancy four decided to step up.

"leave them... alone"

i looked over to will seeing him lift the table he was under up into the air like it was a beach ball.

"he's strong"

"i'm strong?"

"he's super-strong"

Will tossed the table sending warren flying into the nearest wall.

"now who tripped?"

Lash and speed decided to try and make a clean get away _i almost forgot there the ones that started this._

_"STRONGHOLD!"_

_oh shit, and just as i thought this was over..._

_"_think i can't take a hit!!"

flames licked further up his arm the fire becoming more violent. _great._

i was on the other end of the cafeteria but could still make out Layla tossing will a fire extinguisher.

"pull the pin!"

"hurry he's coming!"

Will was struggling with the pin release and warren was advancing pretty quickly one him looking like an angry bull. Will still hadn't gotten the pin out, so i raced over while everything happened in slow motion. i was able to grab part of the extinguisher and rip it off in turn putting out pyros flames and covering myself in white foam.... _lovely..._

_"_hi.."

i looked over to Will after brushing some of the foamy white stuff off to see a very amused looking principle... _triple shit...._

i followed behind will and warren, sullen because i got in trouble for saving a friend _'life is so screwed' _threats and rude comments had been floating back and forth since we left the cafeteria with principle powers and now she had led us to an all white room that looked like something out of star trek..... _or willy wonka...._

_"_I didn't do anything though, he started it!"

"your dad started it, and I'm going to finish it" hot head tried powering up but was surprised when nothing happened

_"_don't bother, the detention room neutralizes all super powers. sit"

i sat in the furthest desk to the right, will sat down next to me and next to him was big bad pyro.

"Now, here at Sky High we do everything we can to teach you how to use your powers. But what you do with them, now that's up to you. Living up to your father's reputation or trying to live it down is a sad waste of talent. Your talent. Try to keep that in mind the next time you're about to do something stupid." with that said the principle turned on her heel and exited the sterile room.

"All right, look. Whatever happened with our dads, it has nothing to do with us. What do you say?" will leaned over with an outstretched arm in attempt to make peace...

"i say... if you ever cross me again, i will roast you alive.."

_nice going will_... there was an awkward silence followed by the crashing sound of my forehead colliding with the desk in front of me. for the. second. time. today... i could just feel the two nit wits looking at me even if i was to preoccupied with hitting my head on the desk _not that it does much good, i can't feel shit._ after my desk abuse i glanced down at my favorite red shirt to see it horribly singed with a long slash across the stomach and various rips across the sides and arms plus it was more black then red now....

like i said before.....

_fuck_


	6. It's to Late to Apologize

_I''m Holding on your rope_

_ got me ten feet off the ground_,

_I'm hearing what you say_

_but i just can't make a sound,_

_you tell me that you need me_

_and then you go and cut me down,_

_but wait...._

I rested my head back into my hands as i once again gazed up into the perfectly clear sky. it was 7:00 and i could see the stars beginning to shine from the roof top of my home. i recalled the discussion Principle powers had with me after detention let out. i was crushed when she informed me that the next time something like the cafeteria incident happened again she would be forced to call the Professor. i barely contained the tears that had been stinging my eyes aching to spill over at that moment....

_You tell me that your sorry_

_didn't think i'd turn around _

_and say....._

I promised... i promised the professor that i would try. i couldn't bear to disappoint him... that's all i have ever been in life, one big disappointment after another and i couldn't disappoint the one person that believed in me, it would kill me.

_It's to late too apologize, it's to la~te_

_I said it's to late too apologize it's to la~te_

_too late, oh  
_

i turned over on my side feeling the cool shingles of the roof against my cheek. i pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. i could see the neighbors dog run around the perfectly green lawn and the faint sound of a child's laughter sang through the night. i could see it clearly a father, mother, and beautiful little boy sitting around a wonderfully dressed table talking and laughing like a perfect family _like a real family_... the one thing i wanted more than anything... to be normal.... to have a normal family... to live happy and _normal..._

_I'd take another chance take fall,_

_ take a shot for you_

_But i need you like a heart need a beat_

_but it's nothing new, yeah yeah_

_i loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_and you say your sorry _

_like the angel heaven let me think was you..._

i was on the verge of tears when my stomach growled for food.... i tried composing myself before crawling back into the window that led to my room. i was too much of a wreck to change when i got home and i was still in the same crispy singed clothes i had been in at school, and now that my stomach had taken over all logical thinking i still didn't care.

i walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see it just as bear as when i first got here _i should really consider some grocery shopping_... sighing i decided on take out. i grabbed my bag and headed out the door and down the sidewalk. i passed the stronghold residence to see Josie and Steve sitting around that perfectly dressed table with Will talking animatedly about school no doubt... they really were the perfect family. i turned away before i got any more depressed than i currently was...

* * *

i was passing through a small portion of town, my stomach growing to a ferocious rumbling instead of a rolling growl. i sighed not seeing a single place for food, and i didn't consider a gas station as an option at the moment. just as i was about to lose all hope i spotted a quaint looking Chinese restaurant...

_the paper lantern..._

well at least they were still open. i crossed the street and opened the door a clear ringing sound announced my arrival. i glanced around taking in the scenery, it was a typical oriental food place with the dim lighting and Asian decor. the hostess came and seated me in a booth towards the back smiling as she handed me a menu.

my eyes rolled over the menu glancing across the Chinese and English words for every dish. i instantly settled on the largest dish i could find.

"Excuse me miss, are you ready to order?"

the polite waitress was eyeing me up and down with a worried expression, no doubt due to the state my attire was in at the moment.... but i was to hungry to care.

"yes i would like two orders of the number five with some steamed rice on the side and two egg rolls to go thank you" i smiled after reciting my order while the waitress jotted everything down on her small note pad still eyeing me wearily.

"sure thing, i will have that right out for you"

i gave a small nod that i acknowledged her as she scuttled off to fill out my order. isn't it funny when you see a bunch of Caucasians working at an oriental restaurant? well i guess its the same as Asians working at taco bell.... i started hearing a loud tune playing from my bag causing me to jump startled by the sudden noise. i rummaged around my pack wondering what in the hell could be making such a god awful sound.... aha here we go. i fished out the PDA cell thingy that storm gave me to see it blinking and ringing. after fumbling around i finally found the right button to answer the thing with.

"Hello?" i hesitantly pulled the _thing_ up to my ear

"HEY SWEETIE! how was your second day of school!?" i pulled the device away from my ear to save it from storms loud shrieking..

"i would have called yesterday but we were out on a mission"

"its okay i was too tired anyways.... and it's uh.... it's going great" i fiddled with my scorched t-shirt. i didn't want to tell storm how bad it really was, that would just make her feel bad and probably disappoint the professor.

" thats wonderful i knew you would fit in there"

"hey kid, hows it going" i heard Logans raspy voice come onto the speaker cutting storm off from her conversation. i could already see the cigar i knew he was smoking at the moment.

"yeah, hows sky high?" Rogue joined in the conversation her southern accent laid on as thick as it was before i left. i'm guessing i was on speaker phone because i could already hear scott, bobby and possibly kitty in the background debating about something.

"it's... great... really great... all of the kids are really.... uh friendly"

"ooo great is it? meet any particular hotties that have been especially _friendly"_

i heard a loud crash in the background followed my a string of very colorful curse words and some one storming out of whatever room it was they were in

"hey hot head! watch it next time!!!" Logans voice carried through the speaker of the phone causing me to cringe away until i heard him make his way out of the room as well.

"sorry about that, Johns got his knickers in a bunch about something" Rouge was seeming particularly annoyed bringing up pyro and what i guessed to be a slight hissy fit he had just thrown.

"yeah.. no prob." i absentmindedly responded as the waitress from before set my order all wrapped up in a plastic bag down on the table for me. i covered the mouth piece of the phone and whispered a quite thank you.

"soooo back to the topic at hand, any hot guys you would like to tell us about?"

once the word hot slipped from her lips my mind instantly wondered to a certain Pyro maniac and the Battle royale that was had in the Cafeteria earlier today, _Hot_ was and understatement that boy was on fire literally....

"...no... not really"

my eyes began to wonder a bit taking in the smallest details of the tacky lace curtains that clashed with the Asian decor and the buzzing neon OPEN sign hanging not to far from my seat trying to distract my wandering thoughts.

"none?" rouge seemed slightly crushed.

"nope" i replied popping the p for extra emphasis.

"how can you get through your last two years of high school THE BEST YEARS OF HIGHSCHOOL!! with absolutely no hotties to chose from!? HOW WILL YOU GO TO PROM!!"

i rolled my eyes at rouges childish-ness, she was only like this because she lived in a boarding school for mutants and didn't have what would be considered the _normal_ high school experience...

"quite easily i assure you. besides who said anything about going to prom?"

"NOT GOING TO PROM!!! how could you say that!? this is your chance to have a somewhat normal high school experience YOU CAN"T HAVE THAT EXPERIENCE WITHOUT GOING TO PROM!!"

i sighed closing my eyes. i could never have a _normal_ high school experience weather i went to prom or not, i could never be _normal _period.... i guess rouge caught on to my silence.

"sorry i didn't mean it like that its just... you know... none of us here will ever have that opportunity, it would just suck for you to pass up a chance like that"

i rubbed the frown wrinkles from my forehead.

"yeah... yeah i guess your right... hey i got to go its getting late and i have to get up early tomorrow... i'll call you guys later" i didn't even wait for a response before clicking the little red button that indicated it was the _hang up_ button.. huh i think im getting the hang of this...

i folded my arms and stared out into the night seeing some bright lights from near by shops that were still open... i don't know how long i had been staring but when i felt a presence come up beside me and a voice clearing its throat i began to turn myself to acknowledge the new comer...

"would you like that heated up?"

and there stood the last person i ever would have thought i'd see outside of school... _warren peace_

once the shock wore off i set my face into the best scowl i could manage, _this guy ruined my favorite shirt and got me detention and treated me horribly through out science class!! _he was definitely on my list right now, and trust me it is not good to be on my list.

"no thank you" the words flew out a bit harsher then i intended but at the moment i didn't care i was tired hungry and wearing half a shirt he could burn in hell for all i cared, _though he'd probably like it_. i saw his face set in surprise at the harshness of my words, _is he really that surprised?_

i quickly snatched up my food making a point to brush past him rather harshly before attempting an epic exit. but before i made it completely out the door i could hear a distinct...

"red was my color anyway..."

oh!! that no good for nothing son of..... GAH... i didn't stop to let him know i had heard him, in fact the anger that had begun to over flow from me just drove me through the door faster. i began storming down the streets probably looking like a crazy psycho in a ripped half shirt carrying take out... yup no one would want to mess with me right now...

* * *

i flung the door open slamming it shut, i was still in a fowl mood even after walking the eleven blocks it took to get home. so far my life here has been going from bad to worse.

i wasn't in the mood to eat but my stomach was screaming otherwise, i ripped open the take out boxes and started shoveling food into my mouth fuming with every bite. i sat the empty foam box on the coffee table in front of me and leaned back into the cream colored sofa. my brain was in overdrive and my body was barely able to process the flood of emotions that were rapidly changing like flashing lights at some cracked up rave dance club.

anger, anger was the first that i recognized. and why shouldn't i be angry... angry at my mom for shipping me off, angry at the professor for sending me here, angry at the school i have been forced to attend... but most of all angry at myself for everything i could have done different.

sadness, sad because i couldn't be normal, sad because im so useless, sad because i know im just a big disappointment, but most of all sad because i couldn't be different....

regret, regret for all the things i have said, regret for all the things i have done, regret for the people i couldn't save, but most of all regret because i couldn't save _him..._

so far that was all i could decipher out of the emotions that had been hitting me upside the head since i landed in this town.... oh what i'd give to be normal....

_It's to late to Apologize, to late_

_I said it's to late to Apologize, to late whoa, whoa_

_It's to late to Apologize, to late yeah yeah_

i fell asleep that night with tear still swiming in my eyes only to fall into a more depressing world, a sad world of dreams.... _nightmares_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_got me ten feet off _

_the ground..._

_i guess im going to have to throw this shirt out now.... oh well, i guess i was to attached to it anway...  
_


End file.
